James Copeland
James Copeland is an Australian born SON originally raised in Australia before he moved with his family to Great Britain. Living in the North East of England, James joined the Newcastle Charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club as a young man and quickly made a name for himself as a reliable member. Having moved to the United States and transferred to the Salt Lake City Charter, it wasn't long before Copeland became an Enforcer for the small charter. Following the death of Clay Morrow, James decided to transfer again, this time to SAMREN where he hopes to put his talents to good use against the Mayans. General Description James has jovial bright aqua slit shaped eyed along with short length ragged sandy brown hair, accompanied by a beard of stubble that is usually kept unrefined. A defined jawline and jutting chin give him an impression that exudes strength and dependency, yet he is not intimidating to look at. Active in both Rugby and Boxing has meant that James has grown quite broad, and appears rather muscular. Not one to tend to his appearance more than is necessary, James epitomises the every day man, usually seen in tee-shirts, jeans, flannel shirts or his leathers. Growing up first in Sydney, Australia and then later in Newcastle, England has meant that the man has been bestowed upon with a decent education. He finished Secondary Education with various O'levels and eventually moved on to study Engineering at College. Opting instead to begin an apprenticeship rather than go to University, James had begun working for a living by the time he was nineteen. Well versed in engineering and mechanics, mathematics, his intelligence more surprising given the life he has chosen to lead. An Aussie at heart, James spent much of his adolescence living in the struggling North East of England. Times were hard there and prevented him from entering university. Upon being made redundant, James spent much of his time drifting looking for work until he began earning money fighting in the underground fighting circuit of Newcastle, Glasgow and Edinburgh. This brought him into the attention of SAMNEW, and after Prospecting, Copeland secured his position quickly earning his patch as a Man of Mayhem and then later after moving to the United States and transferring to SAMSLU, as an Unholy One. Cope usually carries a Buck 110 Folding Hunter and a Glock 17c pistol. The Australian rides a Harley-Davidson Softail. Personality Copeland is much more than many would expect, his appearance belies what he hides on the inside. To look at James appears nothing more than an everyday man, a regular member of the Sons of Anarchy, and this is the way many people actually engage the man. Amenable to outsiders, most see a friendly smile that is always held. Jovial, affable, respectful, James is an all-round good man that has his friends and his opinion listened to. Due to the opportunities the Club has afforded James, the man is intensely loyal to the cause of the Sons of Anarchy, respectful and mindful of its ways, his first move is always careful, considerate but not over thinking his position or over complicating what needs to be done. Conversely James is intelligent and ruthless, a stark contrast to the expectations of the man that many meet at first. If he is set a task, then Copeland will carry out that task swiftly and efficiently causing no fuss and planning the quickest route to bringing about the situation he needs, much like an engineer would. He is most certainly not afraid to get his hands dirty, and this is much of what people don't see of him. In a fight or conflict, the man never loses his mind, though becomes relentless in achieving what is required of him. Much like his nickname and appearance implies, James copes well under any situation, clear thinking and always ready, Copeland is decisive, quick-witted and dependable. History James Copeland was born in the sunnier climate of Sydney, Australia to parents Mick Copeland and Helen Daniels. James spent his earliest years living down under, though much of his time there is now only fleeting memories and pictures that have been left forgotten in photo albums. What he does remember that he was happy back then, but then what child wouldn't be in the warm sun. The young Copeland, along with his parents moved to Britain when he was around the age of nine. The contrast of north-east England and his former home was a bewildering and at first James hated it. His family however had to move due to his father's new position with Northern Rock. School seemed harder at first and it took months for the boy to settle, often teased for his clothing style, and his australian accent, it was only when he handed a stiff beating to one boy that James found his feet. Moving from primary to secondary school came and went easily, his family began to struggle a little more however as the impoverished North East went through a series of changes in the eighties with mines closing and many locals being found in unemployment. Life wasn't easy as it used to be back in Sydney. Fortunately for James, his education never suffered, and growing up playing Rugby and Boxing at a local club helped to shape James into the person he would later become. Finishing school with several O'levels, James went into college to study applied engineering, and though was due to eventually enrol into university, decided to forego the opportunity, knowing that it may well bankrupt his family with money becoming increasingly difficult to come by. Instead his grades and nature impressed many people and he was eventually afforded the opportunity to was as an apprentice in an Engineering Organisation that worked across the Scotland. Life though difficult was relatively trouble-free, the only difficulties was the scarce of work and money. When his father was made redundant around the time James was twenty-one, both his parents moved back to Australia, and invited James to follow them. Copeland instead opted to stay in Britain, a decision that would shape his future. After unemployment escalated again in the nineties, James would find himself out of work. Rather than fall about like many others however, James constantly looked for work in the bereft North East. Performing many odd jobs, holding on some occasions two jobs at a time to stay afloat. His pride refused to allow him to sign on the Dole, and as such when work became scarcer, James applied himself even harder. Had he gone to university, James probably would've found work in the south but his lack of a degree severely hampered his opportunities. Having remained part of a Boxing Club since his teenage years however, James was asked if he'd consider underground fighting. Seeing the chance of making some better money for a lot less effort, Copeland took to it quickly. Fighting on occasion in Liverpool as ell Newcastle, Glasgow and Edinburgh, it wasn't long till James was noticed by SAMNEW, the Newcastle Charter of the Sons of Anarchy. Offered the chance at prospecting and earning with them, James was initially reluctant but at the offer of working in the garage with the men decided to try it on for size. Just like fighting James became a natural. Prospected within nine months because of his abilities and tenacious aptitude for dealing with any situation, many saw in Copeland the future of SAMNEW. Unfortunately trouble with the Socialist Gangs in Glasgow began to make things difficult for SAMNEW. With their incoming dwindling, James still relatively new at the table came up with a plan to deal with the Glaswegian skinheads. Offering to execute the leader of the gang as well as the cop that he had in his pocket, Copland struck out a vicious attack on the Scot and dirty cop, though due to the heat of killing a copper was forced to leave the country. With arrangements made, Copeland set flight to the United States and after touring the country and visiting many of the old Charters of the US, eventually settled in Salt Lake City, Utah, patching in with SAMSLU. Within the new club, James quickly earned his spurs, already a Man of Mayhem by the time he arrived, his dedication to the cause quickly saw the Aussie become one of the Enforcers of SAMSLU following a string of murders all carried out by the likeable Scot, at the behest of his President. Though he has been arrested, evidence against him has always proved sketchy, and as such James is still yet to have been sent to prison. James was one of the brothers in attendance of the wedding between Harley and Herman at Lake Tahoe, accompanying his President as they laid their respect to the rising SAMREN charter. In the chaos that ensued, James found his calling. After news of Clay's death, and that Jax Teller had returned to the Mother Charter, Copeland felt it his loyal duty to transfer to SAMREN and help keep the youngest Charter on it's feet. After a conversation with both Winston and Kozik, James' move to SAMREN was agreed upon. James hopes to one day make the move to SAMCRO, but for now is happy to help make a name for himself as one of the best Enforcers that Brotherhood has ever seen. Compared to the other Unholy Ones, James is a different breed entirely. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters